Project Insider
by My Organized Chaos
Summary: After the events of the Berserker Staff, Ward and Skye start a relationship together. But everything changes when Nick Fury comes aboard the BUS to recruit Skye on an undercover mission to become SHIELD's insider to bring down Hydra and Christian Ward. Will she succeed? If so, what will the aftermath be? And why is her father involved? What will she become? Skyeward, ft. Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

"Grant! Grant, help me! Help me, please!"

Tommy's screams echo off the walls of the wells and into the air above.

"Don't even think about it." Christian hisses into his ear. "Unless of course you want to be down there with him."

"Please, Christian!" Now Grant's begging again. "Please let me help him! I promise I won't anyone! Please!"

"I said not yet!" Christian's voice is menacing, even more so.

"Grant! Grant please!" Tommy's voice is backed up by the sounds of the splashing water.

But suddenly someone else's voice replaces Tommy's. It's female, and it's oh so familiar, and it sounds like – _oh no, she can't be here_

Grant Ward wakes up in his bunk on the BUS with the sheets tangled around his legs and his shirt soaked in his cold sweat.

"Grant," Skye's voice cuts through the darkness, "Wake up."

"I-I'm up," Grant stammers, "I'm awake." As he finally grabs a hold of his senses he realizes just how close Skye is to him. "What happened? Why are you here? Are we being attacked?" Ward asks hurriedly.

"Everyone's fine, Grant, but you're not. You were having a nightmare."

"Did I wake up everyone else?" _Great, just what I need_ , he thinks, _for everyone to know just how bad that staff fucked him up._

"No. Believe me, if they can sleep through Fitz's snores than you definitely didn't wake them up." Skye says with a small smile.

"You should get some sleep." Skye's eyes flash in surprise at that level of caring in his voice. "We have training tomorrow." He says to try to alleviate the feelings that he tried so desperately to hide.

"Oh, umm, okay." She stammers as she awkwardly gets off the bed.

"Are you alright, Skye?" It's only then that Ward realizes that her eyes are rimmed a faint red.

"It's nothing, Ward, good night."

"Skye." He says sternly. "What's wrong?"

"It's just," she looks at her toes, "I get nightmares, too."

It finally dawns on Ward as to why she's awake, why she has the circles under her eyes, and why she's been all but throwing herself into their training sessions.

"What are they about?" He asks while feeling a gnawing sensation in his stomach.

"Ever since the mission in Odessa," She whispers, "I dream of what could have happened if—"

That mission had been hard on all of them. It had been Fitz's first time on an op, and no it wasn't like the usual science fairs that Fitzsimmons called their usual missions. During the mission they had to go in, basically, blind and had to figure out for themselves that they didn't have an extraction. If it hadn't been for the team showing up Fitz and himself would be dead in some Russian tundra. The mission also revealed things about SHIELD that everyone desperately tried to deny; they were all disposable. In the so called "bigger picture" their lives didn't matter and the people they worked for were okay with that and willing to sacrifice their own. All the "trust the system" crap had a whole new meaning that said that they had to _trust in their selves to not trust_ the corrupt system.

"Oh Skye, come here," And with a courage Ward never knew he possessed he opens his arms and invites Skye, his rookie, into his bed. She gives him a look as if to ask if he's serious but it soon changes into one that asks _are you sure_? He nods.

She walks over to the bed again and crawls beneath the covers. Since the bed is so small she's a millimeter away from being practically on top of him.

"Tell me about your nightmare." She says boldly while turning to face him.

"It was about my brothers." He surprises even himself. "The staff made me remember – made me relive – something that I've tried not to think about for years."

"What was it?" She asks quietly.

"Do you remember how I told you that my older brother, Christian, used to beat me and Tommy up?" She nods. "I lied, he was worse than that. He made me do it. And I did."

"Grant," She strokes his face with her hand and she's secretly elated when he leans into her touch.

"I knew that if I didn't do it then he would instead but worse. I tried to make the punches weak enough not to really hurt but strong enough so that the bastard would be satisfied. The memory I remembered was when he made me push Tommy into the well behind our house. Tommy couldn't swim."

"Did he…" Skye trails off almost afraid to know the answer.

"No. I was able to pull him back up after a couple minutes but they felt like hours. But I can still hear Tommy's voice begging, pleading with me to help him and Christian telling me not to."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault, you weren't there." _But in my dreams you were_.

"What will happen to us in the morning?" She asks tentatively. _It's not as if we can pretend that this night never happened and that we didn't just confide their nightmares to each other,_ she thinks realistically. _But at the same time they can't act upon them because if we did,_ she shivers, _they could be separated. The fact that he's your SO and you're his rookie is of no help,_ she goes on bitterly.

"I don't know." He says honestly. "Get some sleep though. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay." She turns around so that her back is pressed up against his chest.

As she falls asleep she can vaguely remember him pressing a kiss to her shoulder. And as he falls asleep he can vaguely remember his arm winding itself around her waist and pulling her closer.

They both don't have nightmares the rest of the night.

Ward is the first to wake (at 5:00 am on the dot) but he can't help but stay in bed to look at the small brunette sleeping next to him. In the middle of the night she must have shifted because now she is facing him with her face burrowed in his neck and an arm splayed carelessly across his abdomen.

The minutes tick by while he divides his time looking at Skye and glaring at the clock with each minute that passes. Finally when its 5:30 he lets out an internal groan and readies himself to face reality. He gently shakes Skye and whispers into her ear.

"Skye, we have to wake up." He gives her another shake. "Skye."

"What time is it?" She asks with a small moan. He can feel her warm breath on his neck which sends a shiver down his spine.

"It's 5:30, we still have training at six. We can't let anyone know you weren't in your bunk."

She lets out another groan and slowly rolls herself off the bed.

"I'll see you soon?" She asks through a yawn.

"Of course." He says as he daringly presses a kiss to her temple.

Fifteen minutes later Skye walks into the kitchen area to find Fitzsimmons and Ward already there. Fitzsimmons are talking loudly about something having to do with accelerated nano-particles or some other science related topic that Skye can't even begin to try and fathom. Ward passes a cup of steaming coffee across the counter to her at which she shyly smiles in thanks. _Why are you acting like this_ , she thinks to herself, _you're acting like it's the awkward morning after but it's not like you and him did anything! Oh but if we did you w –_

"And then I shot him the chest!" Simmons's bubbly voice interrupts her thoughts (which was probably a good thing considering the object of those said thoughts was looking at her from across the counter) "Right Skye? You saw the whole thing." _Guess they weren't talking about science_ , Skye thinks.

"Yeah," She says quickly, "But I believe you complimented him on his _baldness_ before you delivered that oh so fatal shot."

The kitchen erupts in giggles coming off of Fitzsimmons and Skye. Out of the corner of her eye, Skye even sees Ward give a small chuckle.

"Well," Says Simmons, "We should be heading back to the lab."

"Oh yes," Announces Fitz, "Grumpy has been acting up lately ever since he collided with that buffoon of an agent at the HUB. I think it has to do with the shock absorption mechanism in its internal cavity…." Skye tunes out the rest of Fitz's ramblings as Simmons follows him into the lab, nodding along.

"I suppose we have training to do." Skye asks to which Ward gives a nod in reply. They both make their way down to the cargo hold.

"Let's start with twenty kicks, each leg." Says Ward.

"Wow you really do know how to make a girl feel special," Skye says with a laugh but starts kicking nevertheless.

Ward starts to circle around Skye for about a minute, quietly noting her form and technique.

"Make sure to move your hips and torso," Ward gently grips her waist causing her breath to hitch, "That way your kicks have more force."

Suddenly realizing their position and the location of where his hands are currently placed Ward quickly tries to move away but not before Skye can turn around and grip his shirt. As they lean closer and closer to each other, many thoughts race through their heads. _Fitzsimmons are right across the cargo hold…. Coulson and May are upstairs…...anyone can see…..it's against protocol….. I just don't care._

When their lips finally meet it's as if a pack of fireworks go off inside Skye. The kiss itself is soft and slow but the pent-up passion behind it is hard to ignore. Skye's hands move to wrap around his neck and his arms wind themselves around her lower back. She can barely revel in the way Ward's lips feel against hers and just his scent of soap and gunpowder before it all ends all too soon by Fitz's loud voice exclaiming, "Well it's about bloody time!"

 **AN: This is the first part in the Project Insider series that I have in mind. I'm planning on this having three parts, maybe a fourth if I manage to get that far. I've had this idea for about a year now and I've finally managed to write it down into a somewhat okay story. I would have done it sooner and I genuinely enjoy writing but I was afraid that I would see it more as work rather than a hobby and I wouldn't finish it. So here's hoping that I can! I also have an AOS Instagram account secret_aos_warriors so it would mean the world if you check it out! Please review, they make me happy!**

 **~Hannah :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer. Oops.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD, Marvel, or any of the characters.**

 _Previously on Project Insider: The Recruitment_

 _When their lips finally meet it's as if a pack of fireworks go off inside Skye. The kiss itself is soft and slow but the pent-up passion behind it is hard to ignore. Skye's hands move to wrap around his neck and his arms wind themselves around her lower back. She can barely revel in the way Ward's lips feel against hers and just his scent of soap and gunpowder before it all ends all too soon by Fitz's loud voice exclaiming, "Well it's about bloody time!"_

Chapter 2

 **Flashback**

A million thoughts run through Ward's head as he sits alone at the hotel bar. Most of them are about the staff and its onslaught of pure rage and adrenaline, others are off the dredged up memories of the well, and the rest, he isn't surprised to find, are about her.

He knows that he doesn't want to forget the way Skye shouted his name, the way she supported him with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, or how she came up to him just moments ago offering him (once again) her shoulder _. If you want to talk, my shoulder's free,_ her voice echoes through his mind. But what he does want to forget is the way the staff felt in his hands, the rage and adrenalin coursing through his veins and clouding his mind, and the cursed memories sending panic through his body.

He vaguely sees himself motion to the bartender that he is finished with his drink and start slumping away back to his room. _Thank God Coulson booked us a hotel even if it's for one night_ , he thinks. After countless weeks of sleeping in his small bunk he is glad that he is able to finally get a chance to sleep on a better bed, one that was not 30,000 feet up in the air.

Through the haze of alcohol in his system he can see May with a bottle of, what he guesses is tequila, in her hand beckoning him to come into her room. He sees (not very clearly) her getting closer and closer until he realizes that it's his own feet moving. Its only seconds before he realizes that he's in her room. So maybe it's the alcohol, the Asgardian rage, or just his desperate wish to _forget_ that causes him to make the first move and pull May into a stiff and rigid kiss. And the strange thing is that she kisses back. Maybe he's not the only one trying to escape.

They reach the bed with a forced kind of grace that can only come from specialists and they fall upon it with a small thump. May shifts so she is sitting in Ward's lap and starts attacking his neck with, not very gentle, kisses.

When she kisses a particular spot on the juncture between his shoulder and neck, Ward quietly calls out a name. Too bad for May that he happens to call out the wrong one.

"Skye," Ward had called out.

It's that single name that pulls May and Ward off of each other and on opposite sides of the bed.

"I'm sorry," Ward begins, "I didn't mean—"

"Don't," May's voice as robotic as ever, "Don't apologize. I'm the one that made you come in here in the first place. It was a mistake."

"May,"

"It's alright, Ward. The staff triggered things in both of us. You're not the only one trying to get a handle on it. This method was obviously not the right one." In a gentler voice she continues, "Get some sleep, Ward. We won't be getting it for a while."

Ward nods and makes his way to the door. Just as he's about to walk out he turns his head around.

"How are you not a mess right now?" May arches an eyebrow.

"I mean—how are you controlling the rage?"

"I'm saving it," She says simply. "Why waste it on a tantrum when I can use it to save someone's life?"

 **End of flashback**

Ward and Skye slowly pull away from the kiss and look deeply in each other's eyes. Skye only has time to give Ward a small smile before Fitzsimmons are bounding towards them and bombarding them with questions.

"So how long has this been going on for?"

"Wait a minute, is this the first time you've kissed each other?"

"Of course it is, Simmons, we would have known if it wasn't!"

"I mean we've sensed your, quite obvious in my opinion, attraction towards one another since our first day! It was really only a matter of time!"

"How could you tell?" Cuts in Skye.

"Well, between the untapped tension between you two and the chemistry all around the both of you." Simmons makes a strange waving motion toward Ward and Skye.

"You don't think we were that obvious do you?" Skye worriedly asks Ward.

"No," He says reassuringly, "We can't have been."

She would have believed him if it wasn't for Coulson's voice ringing from the intercom saying, "Skye, Ward, see me in my office right now. Now!"

Xx Line Break xX

"I hope you know just how many protocols you both are breaking!" Coulson shouts.

He is sitting in his chair behind his desk while Skye and Ward stand before him. Skye has her head down while Ward stares stoically ahead.

"Sir, we—"Ward tries to say.

"Do not interrupt me Agent Ward!" They both notice how Coulson refers to Ward as agent which is not a good sign. Coulson takes a deep breath in order to calm himself.

"How long has this been going on?"

 _Maybe its best if we don't tell him about last night,_ thinks Skye, _especially given his current reaction. And this is only him finding out we kissed, imagine what he would do if he discovered we shared a bed._

"Officially, sir," Ward says in a voice thick with professionalism, "It has only started this morning." He seems to have the same thought as Skye on the matter.

Coulson gives a sigh. "You know, I promised Fury that a relationship between partners would only happen once in a lifetime. It seems I was wrong."

Skye sucks in a breath preparing for the worst. She or Ward could be transferred to another team or she could be kicked out of SHIELD.

"It seems it has happened twice." Coulson brings a hand to his temple as if the topic is causing him a genuine headache, "But given that Skye isn't technically an agent or your partner, I suppose I can turn a blind eye."

"You mean it, AC?" Skye squeals, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She rushes up to hug the man she has come to know in a short time as a father-figure.

"You two must both be discreet about this. If Fury or one of the higher ups get wind of this, the whole team could be disbanded. But the second this relationship you both have going on starts to affect your work, I will not hesitate to separate you both."

"I promise, AC, you won't regret it."

"I know," Coulson gives a smile. "Skye, you can go. Ward, I have to discuss our next mission with you."

When Skye opens the door, Fitzsimmons come tumbling into the office. The two were undoubtedly trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Oh, um," Stammers Simmons, "I was just, uh, looking for my earring! Yes it seems like I lost them and Fitz was just helping me look for it."

"Simmons, you don't even wear earrings." Coulson says while hiding a grin.

"Oh!" Simmons grabs her ears, "Oh, well, um, than I guess there's no need to look for it anymore! Right Fitz?" She quickly grabs Fitz's arm and runs the other way towards the lab.

With a chuckle Skye heads out the door to follow them.

As the door shuts, Ward looks on at Coulson.

"This isn't about a mission is it?" Ward asks warily.

"No, it's not."

"Then you asked for me to stay, sir, because…" Ward hopes that the added in "sir" makes his question a bit more respectful.

"You are in my office, Ward," Coulson says in a deadly calm voice, "So I can warn you that if this relationship between you and Skye ends badly and if I see her shed even a single tear and I find that you are the cause behind it, you will be shipped off to the Artic base before you can even pack your belongings. Do I make myself clear, Agent Ward? That girl has been through enough. She doesn't need you being another burden in her life."

"Yes, sir." Responds Ward immediately. "I just want you to know that I would never intentionally hurt Skye."

"I know. I've just always wanted to give that speech to my daughter's boyfriend. And since Skye is the closest thing I have to a daughter, it's only fitting I give that speech to you."

Xx Line Break xX

Weeks go by in which Skye and Ward's relationship blossom. During that time Skye finds out the truth about her parents, the massacre of the village, and the SHIELD agents that saved her life, Ward is the one that comforts her. Coulson decides that it's best to keep Skye's origins a secret from SHIELD, knowing that if they caught wind of an 0-8-4 amongst them they would surely do something drastic. Ward and Skye still continue to be cautious about their relationship when at SHIELD bases so they don't gain any unwanted attention to themselves and their team. She tells him about her life at the orphanage, how she ran away from her foster parents at sixteen, and the Rising Tide (she does not mention Miles) and Ward tells her more about his brothers, his parents, and his own past. They discover that they both have skeletons.

When Coulson is taken by the Clairvoyant, May pretends, much to Ward's objection, to dislike Skye so much as far as to kick her off the plane. May reveals to Ward once out of earshot of Hand and her team that it was always her plan to get Skye off the plane to heighten their chances of finding Coulson. Once he is found, Ward holds Skye close that night and increases the amount of training the very next morning.

"Grant," She whines, "Why are we doing more training? I handled myself just fine out there, if anything I should have less training!"

"Be that as it may, I wasn't there with you and I may not be to be there with you if, God forbid, if it ever happens again. I need to know that you are capable of defending yourself for my sake." He responds.

"Always." Skye whispers an inch from his lips. Needless to say, they don't get much training done that day.

As a result of that particular incident, however, Skye's and May's relationship makes an improvement and they find themselves to be at ease when in another's company. The same could be said of her and Coulson's relationship as well, if it was even possible. The two confide in each other more and more and as a result, their father-daughter relationship becomes even more solidified.

It's not until one afternoon when Skye and Ward are curled up on the couch watching Disney movies (they had originally been watching war movies but Ward had eventually caved and agreed to watch Disney instead) when they hear another plane docking on top of the BUS.

"I don't remember Coulson saying that someone was coming aboard the BUS today." Skye says with her brow furrowed.

That's when Coulson comes running out his office towards the two breathlessly saying, "It's Fury. He knows."

 _That's strange. If Fury knew about her relationship with Grant he wouldn't come to separate them himself_ , _surely we're not that important_ , Skye thinks. And that's when it dawns on her. _Fury isn't coming here because he knows about me and Grant, it's because he knows I'm an 0-8-4._

 **AN:**

 **And that is Chapter Two! Reviews are appreciated (they make me very happy and warm inside) and feel free to follow and/or favorite. See you all next week with another chapter! PS, I am also writing a Skyeward one-shot so tell me if you would be interested in me posting it (its very angsty)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Agents of SHIELD or any part of the Marvel franchise**

 _Previously on Project Insider: The Recruitment_

" _I don't remember Coulson saying that someone was coming aboard the BUS today." Skye says with her brow furrowed._

 _That's when Coulson comes running out his office towards the two breathlessly saying, "It's Fury. He knows."_

That's strange. If Fury knew about her relationship with Grant he wouldn't come to separate them himself, surely they're not that important _, Skye thinks. And that's when it dawns on her._ Fury isn't coming here because he knows about me and Grant, it's because he knows I'm an 0-8-4.

Chapter 3

Ward seems to have reached the same realization as Skye because his grip on her hand tightens.

"Is there a plane docking?" Fitz emerges from the lab closely followed by Simmons. The two quickly notice the serious looks on Skye, Ward, and Coulson's faces.

"Might you know who it is?" Simmons's asks tentatively. The tension in the room is thick enough to be cut by one of Simmons's scalpels.

At the same time, May is seen streaking towards Coulson's office. When she sees the rest of the team in the lounge she says, "Phil, someone is requesting to board the plane

The sound of heavy footsteps soon reach the team's ears. They quickly become louder and louder until Director Nick Fury emerges into the BUS's lounge area.

Nick Fury, Skye observes, is the not the sort of person she would want to get on the bad side of. He is a tall, African, bald man with the stiff and upright posture of a military general. Clad in black leather and an eye patch to match, Skye feels intimidated. Of course, Skye being Skye doesn't let it show and instead chooses to quip, "Is someone going to tell Pirate Patch over here he landed on the wrong Jollyroger?"

Both Coulson and Ward shoot her an exasperated look as if they knew that she would say something of the sort while Fitzsimmons both giggle behind their hands. However, Skye doesn't fail to notice May's small smirk.

"That's one gutsy recruit you got there," Fury says in a loud, booming voice that somehow manages to travel to every corner of the room. "Funny that you forgot to mention that she's an 0-8-4." Fitzsimmons give an audible gasp. They were the only ones on the team that did not know of Skye's origins. "Not to mention that she and Agent Ward are involved in a relationship unfitting of a supervising officer and rookie."

"Director –" Begins Coulson.

"Save it, Coulson." He puts up his hand. "You're lucky you are not being court marshalled considering you are commanding officer. Now if you don't mind, I would like to discuss this with Skye privately." Everyone looks at Skye while she stays frozen to the spot. The only thing anchoring her to the ground is Grant and that may not even be for long.

"Sir, as you said I am her commanding officer so I am requesting to be there on Skye's behalf." Coulson says calmly and in a business-like voice.

"And I, too" Ward speaks for the first time since Fury's arrival.

"No," Says Fury sternly, "This is a matter between myself and Skye, no one else." He gives them a glare as if daring them to protest again.

"Follow me." He says curtly. Before anyone, specifically Ward, can protest May sends them a glare that warns _don't make this worse._

"It'll be okay." Skye whispers into Ward's ear before she slowly follows Fury towards Fury's (technically Coulson's) office.

Once they reach the office, Fury shuts the door and sits in Coulson's chair while Skye sinks down into the seat across. They spend a minute observing one another in silence.

"You're name is Skye, no known last name." Fury finally speaks. "You're an 0-8-4. You're close to Grant Ward."

"I'm pretty sure we established this already so if that's all –"

"There is no record of you ever existing except for the redacted files." Fury continues as if she hadn't said anything. "You're the perfect candidate."

"I'm sorry, I must be missing something." Says an exasperated Skye. "Candidate? What are you talking about?"

"I'm recruiting you." Fury says with all seriousness.

"What?"

"I am recruiting you." Fury repeats slowly. "I am recruiting you on a highly classified solo mission."

 _A mission? Solo?! I'm not even an official agent yet! Who does he think he is, who does he think_ I _am?_

"I don't understand, why am I a perfect candidate?"

"First, legally you don't exist; you're virtually untraceable. Second, you're also an 0-8-4 which makes you a wildcard and gives you an advantage. And third, you care about Agent Ward."

"What does Grant have anything to do with this?" She asks warily.

"I'm sure Ward has told you about his brother, Christian." Skye nods. "I have recently discovered that Christian has ties to Hydra. He is climbing through the ranks there and I am worried as to what his agenda is."

"Hydra? I thought that they were defeated during World War II." _This was sounding crazier by the minute. Hydra? Christian? Christian was a monster when he was a child, who knows what he can do now with his loyalties to Hydra._

"That's what we thought," Says Fury gravely, "But it seems like they have been hiding, biding their time. To make matters worse, they've been hiding inside SHIELD itself for the past seventy years."

Skye blanches. "Hydra is inside SHIELD? You don't mean to tell me that there are Hydra agents inside SHIELD right now?" Fury nods gravely. "Well what are you doing to stop it?"

"That's where you come in. You will infiltrate Hydra, get close to Christian Ward, and report back so we can stop this war before it even begins."

"Why are you telling me all of this? What makes you think that I'll even agree to this mission at all?" Skye questions.

"Because you care about Grant Ward and you know what Christian is capable of. Christian Ward is a popular and highly influential senator who just so happens to be a part of Hydra. Think of the things he could do if he convinces the rest of the government that Hydra is the way to go. The whole government will become corrupt—even more so—and the country would fall and eventually so will the rest of the world. Hydra will finally get their chance at world domination. But you could stop it, you could become SHIELD's insider, you can take them down from the inside. You are the only one that can. Given that you are untraceable except for the backstory we will give you, your cover will not be compromised. Every other agent doesn't have that and I can only trust a select few. If I could, I would send Romanoff but Hydra would catch her before she even steps foot into their HQ thanks to the media after New York. Another reason why I want you on this mission is that with you," Fury leans forward in the chair, "With you, this mission is personal. You know what Christian has done to Agent Ward and that he will not hesitate to do worse to millions of others."

"And if I don't accept?"

"Then you'll stay here on this plane constantly wondering who at SHIELD you can trust and knowing that you could have stopped the future events from happening." Says Fury simply. "That you could have protected them." _That you could have protected him._

"What happens if I do accept to take on this mission? I haven't even finished my training."

"You will be moved to the Triskelion where there are a select few that know about Hydra and this mission. They will train you and help to establish your cover until you are activated."

"Move to the Triskelion?" All of this is beginning to overwhelm Skye. "I can't just leave my team! They're all I have, they're my family, and Grant –. I can't just –"

"You can and you will if you want to save them and the rest of us. Now before we can do anything else, I need to know. Do you accept this mission?"

It doesn't take Skye very long for her to make her decision which, in a way, scares her. _How much are you giving up for this,_ she worries, _how much more will you have to throw away in order to save?_

These questions swirl around in her mind until she hears herself whisper, "I accept."

 **AN:**

 **Chapter three is now complete and it is my shortest chapter so far (can you hear me gritting my teeth in shame?). I am still working on my Skyeward one shot and no it will not have a happy ending (I'm sorry, not sorry). Like I said before, it's going to be very angsty.**

 **Hugs, kisses, and Skyeward tears,**

 **~Hannah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters part of it, I am merely borrowing them to soothe my aching heart.**

 _Previously on Project Insider: The Recruitment:_

" _You can and you will if you want to save them and the rest of us. Now before we can do anything else, I need to know. Do you accept this mission?"_

 _It doesn't take Skye very long for her to make her decision which, in a way, scares her._ How much are you giving up for this, _she worries,_ how much more will you have to throw away in order to save?

 _These questions swirl around in her mind until she hears herself whisper, "I accept."_

Chapter 4

"Good." Fury says briskly. "We'll set a course to the Triskelion and I expect we will be there in about a day or so. I'll leave you to pack your things."

"Wait! What do I tell my team?" _What do I tell Grant?_

"Tell them that you're being transferred because of your 0-8-4 status and your relationship with Agent Ward so that I can keep my eye on you."

Skye takes a shaky breath.

"If you can't do it I can tell them." Fury says in a surprisingly gentle voice. "The first lie is always the hardest but you'll learn in time. It'll get easier eventually." He walks out of the room leaving Skye still sitting in the empty office.

 _Oh God, what have I just agreed to?_ She is hyperventilating in her seat. _It's the only way, you're the only one who can do this. But I can'_ t, says the voice in the back of her head, _I still can't even shoot an ICER!_ Skye quickly squashes away her doubts. _You can and you will. You have to._

The sound of shouting suddenly reaches her ears.

"Director I cannot let you do this!" Her heart throbs when she realizes its Coulson's voice. Soon the rest of the team join in his protests. She can hear Fitzsimmons's raised and slightly hysterical voices and even May's. Everyone but Ward's.

"My decision is final! Agent May, I have already set up coordinates for the drop off point. I will know if they are changed." Fury's voice booms through the whole BUS.

With rising trepidation Skye rises from her seat steps foot out of the office. She hopes that no one will see her for she can't bear to see the look on their faces or hear them ask any questions. Because if she does, she knows that she wouldn't be able to keep up with her cover story.

Xx Line breaker xX

When Skye and Fury walk off to Coulson's office, Ward spins around to face the rest of the team.

"Sir, do you think he will really take her off the plane?"

"I don't know." Coulson answers honestly.

"As if we'll let him." May says in a voice seeping with anger before she storms off to another part of the plane.

"Why didn't you tell me or Simmons that Skye is an 0-8-4?" Fitz asks quietly. Skye had wanted to tell them but Coulson had said that the less people know, the better. A part of her was upset at Coulson's decision because the team rarely ever kept secrets from one another, but the other part (it was so small that you had to squint to see it) was relieved that she couldn't tell them. Skye knew that Fitzsimmons are scientists' intent on discovery and couldn't help but worry if their next new discovery would be her. She was their perfect subject and the mere thought of them doing tests on her, no matter how innocent they may be, sent shivers down her spine. "It's not that we're bothered by it, it's just I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other."

"We don't Fitz," Says Coulson, "But we had to for this. If anyone even thought that you knew something they would take you in for questioning. Skye wanted to tell you but I told her not to. It was too big of a risk."

"It's alright." Simmons assures Coulson even though she is slightly hurt that she was not informed like everyone else. "Besides, I'm an awful liar so it was probably best."

"You're not terrible a liar." Fitz says grudgingly.

"Fitz, at the HUB I tried stalling Agent Sitwell and I ended up complimenting him on his _head_."

There is a long silence during which May returns to the lounge, Fitzsimmons fidget on the couch, Coulson stands stoically, and Ward paces back and forth. The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife.

"What is taking them so long?" Ward asks impatiently. "What are they talking about?"

No one knows the answers and in some ways they don't want to know.

Finally after what feels like hours Fury steps out of the office. Everyone perks up from their positions.

"Director—" Coulson starts. Fury holds up his hand.

"Skye is being transferred to the Triskelion."

The uproar is immediate.

"Director, I cannot let you do this!" Coulson shouts.

"Please, Director Fury, sir," Fitzsimmons desperately pleads together. "Couldn't she just stay here on the BUS?"

"Sir, with all due respect, but we have been able to maintain control of the situation without you or the rest of SHIELD being involved." May's voice is icy. Not a good sign.

""My decision is final! Agent May, I have already set up coordinates for the drop off point. I will know if they are changed."

"But why? Like Agent May said, we have had this under wraps." Coulson asks.

"Due to Skye's 0-8-4 status added to her relationship with Agent Ward I'm afraid I have no choice to transfer her. Her training will continue and her origins will remain classified but she needs to be observed directly by me to determine if she is an asset or a liability. I do seem to remember you," Fury addresses Coulson, "That you claimed that this girl would prove to be a valuable asset to SHIELD. Now is the time for her to prove it. If she does manage to then you will be allowed to see her again."

"Can we at least keep in contact with her?"

"I'm afraid not." Simmons's makes a noise from the back of her throat and May's glare becomes harder. "I do not want her to have any distractions, least of all from all of you."

As everyone else around him speaks, Ward is silent. He can feel the remnents of rage from the Berserker staff clawing up his stomach and throat begging to be released. Released on who? he does not know. Everything else is blurred and all he feels is cold and numb. _No_ , he thinks, _this can't be true. She can't be leaving, she can't be leaving me. How did this even happen, how did Fury even find out about all this? Did someone tip him off? The only people that know Skye is an 0-8-4 are him, Coulson, and May. The same can be said about their relationship, plus Fitzsimmons. None of them would say anything. Was SHIELD watching us?_ He thinks suddenly paranoid _. Was Fury watching us? And for how long?_

He doesn't want to believe any of this, not until he hears it come from her own lips. So he storms off to their bunk to find her. The sight that reaches his eyes is not assuring. Skye is sitting on their bed, hugging his pillow, struggling to keep the tears at bay with her bag of belongings next to her.

"Is it true?"

He only has to see the look in her eyes to know her answer. Words can't seem to make their way out of his mouth so he just sits down on the bed next to Skye and embraces her. The dam breaks and she's crying silent tears into his chest.

"Fury says that once it's all over we can see each other again." He says lightly against her neck, more so for her sake than his.

And she sobs harder because Grant has no idea. No idea what she is about to walk into and no idea that she is doing it all because she loves him.

Wait a minute. Love?

 _Do I love him? I know I love the team but do I_ love _love Grant? I'm doing all of this for him so I have to love him. Of course I feel_ something _for him but is it love? Does he feel the same? Can I even say it aloud since I'm leaving? Is it even fair to leave him waiting for me? No, I can't say it. It wouldn't be fair to either of us. It would hurt too much._

After a few minutes of silence, and the faint sounds of Skye's sobs, she eventually breaks away.

"I, um, I should get ready." Her voice, she notices, is shaky. "Fury said that we should reach the Triskelion tomorrow."

"Skye," Grant says quietly, "I can't just—"

"You can't what?"

"I can't just let you leave, Skye!" He is running his hands through his hair. "You're the only person I've ever—that I've ever let—"

"Grant," Skye knows exactly where this is going and she is dreading it.

"Skye, I l—"

"Skye," Simmons appears in the doorway. "Everyone is looking for you in the lounge." She holds back her tears in hopes of being strong for her friend.

"Um, okay." Giving one last (she hopes its not their last) look towards Ward she takes a deep breath and walks towards the lounge area. Even though it is less than twenty feet away, it feels like a lifetime until she sees the faces of the rest of her team members. Fitz is wringing his hands, Coulson is sitting with his head in his hands staring blankly, and May's stance is even more stiff and rigid.

"There you are." Fury's voice is businesslike. "Course has just been set. You will arrive there tomorrow at approximately seven in the morning. If you will excuse me, I have other business that needs taking care of." With a swish of his black coat he turns to the ladder leading to the jet on top of the BUS. After a couple minutes (which are filled with silence) the sound of the jet can be heard before the BUS gives a shudder from finally being relieved of its extra weight.

"I guess we won't be seeing a lot of each other now." Skye says lightly in hopes of lightening the ever dreary mood.

"Why didn't you tell us you are an 0-8-4?" Fitz asks quietly once again.

"Fitz, we've already been over this." Coulson's voice is tired. Turning to Skye he says, "And I'm sorry that I told you not to tell Fitzsimmons."

"It's alright." There is another period of silence. Skye can't help but think that they've been having a lot of those since Fury delivered the news.

Suddenly an angry voice rings through the quiet room. "This isn't right!" Everyone turns to find the source of the voice coming from May.

"How can Fury take you away like this? He doesn't even have the _right_ to, you are technically not an agent and therefore not he shouldn't be able to order you to do anything!" May is seething. Everyone had noticed that May and Skye had gotten closer over the last few weeks but no one had expected May to lose her control. "God, how did he even find out that you're an 0-8-4! Fitzsimmons didn't know so how did he?"

"I don't know, Mel." Coulson responds.

"Has he been watching us?" Ward asks. "And if so, for how long?"

"Everything on this plane is secure." Fitz says. "Even the director couldn't have been keeping surveillance on us without us knowing."

"We can't let him take you, Skye." Simmons joins in. "Like Agent May said, he simply does not have the jurisdiction!"

Knots begin to form in Skye's chest. Her team, her family, are so heartbroken at her having to leave. If she could have it any other way, she would but she can't.

"I have to go." Skye gives an inward cringe. "If I don't, then that will cause more trouble for the rest of you." _It wasn't a complete lie,_ she tells herself, _if I don't leave than they will be in danger of all the inside Hydra agents._

"But Skye—"

"Please, just drop it. What's done is done. Can we just do something _normal_ , like have a movie night? I don't know about all of you but I don't want to spend my last night here moping."

Knowing that he won't win Coulson concedes with a reluctant, "Okay." He gets up and puts a hand on Skye's shoulder. "But this will not be your last night here with us, I can promise you that." Skye nods, too afraid of what her voice will sound like. 

Ward gently guides Skye toward the couches. "So what movie will it be tonight?"

"Anything but Simmons' documentaries." May says.

"Now May," Simmons says as if May had committed something scandalous. "I'll have you know that it's rather important to know how to perform lobotomies, especially when in the situa—"

The rest of the team chuckle to themselves and proceed with the night's plans. As the team gathers around the couches, they turn on the movie that Skye and Ward had been watching just before Fury had come aboard. With the rest of her team surrounding her watching the movie, Fitz munching on his pretzels with Simmons occasionally taking a handful, and her head in Grant's shoulder, Skye almost thinks that it's just another normal day. _But it isn't_ , she reminds herself. _This is the end of normality and the start of a dangerous game in which she can only hope she will win._

 **AN:**

 **And that's another chapter! Even though I prewrite the chapters I am planning on continuing to update once a week. But hopefully if I can get far enough ahead I will be able to update more frequently. Follow, favorite, and review! Reviews make me very happy and they also serve as motivation *hint hint wink wink***

 **In loving memory of all the tears I have shed in the name of Skyeward,**

 **~Hannah**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on Project Insider: The Recruitment:_

 _The rest of the team chuckle to themselves and proceed with the night's plans. As the team gathers around the couches, they turn on the movie that Skye and Ward had been watching just before Fury had come aboard. With the rest of her team surrounding her watching the movie, Fitz munching on his pretzels with Simmons occasionally taking a handful, and her head in Grant's shoulder, Skye almost thinks that it's just another normal day_. But it isn't _, she reminds herself._ And even if it was just a normal day, it is most definitely her last.

Chapter 5

When Skye wakes up the following morning, she at first doesn't remember the events of the previous day. Rolling over so that her face is against Grant's, very firm mind you, chest, the wave of memories hit her. Realizing that this will be the last time that she will get the simple pleasure of sleeping in his arms, she finds herself burrowing deeper into him. She feels his arms tightening themselves around her waist and she releases a deep sigh of contentment.

 _Five more minutes_ , she stares at the digital clock, _five more minutes until Grant wakes up, five more minutes until reality takes its toll._

She looks at his face and drinks in the sight of him, stowing the image away into her memory. He looks younger, she observes, less stressed when he's asleep. You could hardly tell that he was a super spy trying to save the world. It's a pity that he has to hold the world upon his shoulders. _Pretty soon that will be me._

Four more minutes.

 _How am I going to do this? Skye asks for the millionth time. I can't mess this up._

Three more minutes.

 _Christian is involved in this. He's already a monster without Hydra's help so imagine what he is like now. How did he even find out Hydra is still around? How did he even join?_

Two more minutes.

 _What is Hydra planning to do? What have they been doing all these years inside SHIELD? Did no one not notice? Can I trust anyone?_

One more minute.

 _What will happen when I'm gone? Will the team replace me, will they move on? Will Grant move on? How much will change? How much will_ I _change?_

Almost like clockwork, Grant begins to stir. His arms tighten further around her waist and he nuzzles his face into her neck, planting a kiss. Her hands slide underneath his shirt and begin to draw patterns along his spine.

"Morning." He says into her skin.

"Morning." Skye says quietly. "The rest of the team will be up soon." Their upcoming arrival at the Triskelion goes underneath her words. Grant pulls away to face her.

"You don't have to go." He says seriously. "We can get away. You and I could go on the run together. SHIELD would never find us."

"You know we can't do that." Oh God, he's willing to give up SHIELD for her. "They'd find us eventually. Besides, it would cause even more trouble for all of us if we did that."

"Not if I can help it."

"Grant," Skye begins to get out of the bed. "We can't. I can't let you do that for me. SHIELD is your life and it's become mine as well. If everything goes well, we'll be able to see each other again and everything will go back to normal."

"But you're my life." He reaches out to cup her face. Warmth seeps from his hands and migrates its way through her entire body.

"And you're mine." It's the closest that they've come to saying "I love you" and that's okay. She knows Grant isn't that kind of guy, he's a specialist. And in a way, she isn't either. She spent her whole life without any love and the Miles incident didn't really help her views. But with Grant its different and it scares her. She's heard what love does to people, there's a reason why they say that love is for children. _And yet here I am,_ she thinks ironically _, about to sacrifice everything for someone I might just love._

"I should start getting ready." Skye breaks their gaze and looks around their bunk at all her packed up belongings (they still only take up a single bag and small box). "We'll be there in two hours." _I'll be leaving in two hours_.

Skye gets out of the bed and retrieves a bundle of clothes to change into.

"Skye, I'm serious." He sits up. "We could leave and not be found."

"I said we can't. The fallout wouldn't be worth it."

His mouth sets into a firm line. "Alright. I just thought that we were."

"We are, it's just," _It's just that I have to do this!_ "There is a lot at stake for us and the whole team! Imagine the amount of trouble everyone would be in if I don't cooperate."

Giving on last look towards him, she walks out of the bunk and toward the shower.

Xx Linebreaker xX

Breakfast is a quiet affair. Fitzsimmons mutter together while glancing in her direction every so often. May stares down at her tea mug determinedly and grips its handle until her knuckles are white while Coulson looks down at his untouched plate. And Grant, oh Grant, just stares at her like she is his whole universe.

As the click of utensils slowly dies down, the team make their way into the lounge to wait for their arrival at the Triskelion.

"Oh Skye," Simmons pull her into a hug. "Stay safe won't you?"

"And make sure to avoid Sitwell." Fitz says while giving a pointed look towards Simmons.

"Never crossed my mind to do otherwise." Skye says with a small laugh.

"We've packed you a little something." Simmons holds up a plastic baggie. "Prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella with—"

"A hint of pesto aioli." Skye finishes.

"Yes, well we've seen what they serve at the Triskelion cafeteria and believe me it will not support a nutritious diet."

"Thank you." Skye pulls them into another hug.

"We'll miss you." Simmons whispers.

"Yeah, especially since you were the only one that agrees with me about getting a monkey." Fitz says.

After a while, they finally break apart and Simmons moves over to the other side of the lounge.

"Skye," Fitz remains standing in front of her, "I just need you to know that Simmons and I aren't mad about you keeping your being an 0-8-4 a secret from us."

"No, I should be the one who's sorry. Like you said, we don't keep secrets from each other."

"Everyone is full of secrets, there's no avoiding them." Skye winces.

"Are you not scared of me?" She asks timidly. "I don't know what I am, I don't even know what being an 0-8-4 means for me."

"You're just a little different is all." Fitz says reassuringly. "And whatever it is that makes you different I'm sure will make you magnificent."

Fitz gives another smile and starts to walk away.

"Wait," Skye grabs his arm. "Tell Simmons how you feel."

"I-I-I don't think this is hardly the time t—"

"Please, for me. If any good is going to come out of this it has to be you and her."

With a shy nod Fitz goes on toward Simmons to which Skye gives a quick wink. To Skye's surprise, May is the next person to walk up to her. She quickly averts her gaze from Fitzsimmons to face her.

"I know that we didn't have the best start," May begins.

"It's alright. We're fine now and that's all that matters."

"Even so, I need you to know that you will always belong here on this team with us." May continues. "You've grown on me, Skye, and I'll miss you." That was a lot coming from May.

"Me, too." And for the thousandth time that day Skye gives a sad smile at the family she is leaving behind.

"Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Give them hell."

"Count on it."

"That's my girl." May says with a rare smile before pulling her into a loose hug.

"Keep them safe." Skye whispers into May's hair. Grant's name goes silently unspoken but somehow the message gets across.

"I will." May promises.

The moment between them is broken when the plane starts its descent toward the landing site at the Triskelion. May is pulled to the cockpit and soon her voice van be heard over the intercom.

"Belt up, touch down in ten."

"Sit with me?" Ward appears at her side.

"Sure."

After they sit down and Ward makes sure that Skye did indeed put on her seat belt (once she had forgotten to put it on resulting in a sprained ankle. From that day forward Ward always made sure that she was belted up when landing)

"I'm sorry about this morning." Ward says after a minute of silence. "It's just I hate that Fury is doing this. I keep wondering what I could have done so that he wouldn't have found out about you."

"Hey," Ignoring the turbulence, Skye reaches across her seat to grasp his hand. "None of this is your fault. Fury would have found out eventually and we would be in the same position as we are now."

"I don't like any of this." Ward says seriously. "He is relocating you without any us with you. Not to mention, we are not allowed to stay in communication with one another."

"I don't either but it's the only option we have." _It's necessary_.

"God, how are we supposed to know if you're okay? What is something happens and—"

"Grant, nothing is going to happen to me. I'll be okay." _When did lying to him get so easy?_

Ward carefully gets out of his seat to sit next to her. Knowing that this will be one of the last times he will get to indulge in the simple pleasure of her presence, he puts his arm around her shoulders and presses a kiss to her temple. Skye sighs contentedly and presses herself up to his side, inhaling his scent. They stay in that position for what seems like hours (it's still not long enough) until they feel the plane land onto solid ground.

"We should get up." Skye whispers, not wanting to face reality. She can feel Ward's lips mouthing something against her temple. Maybe he's praying? None of them had ever been very religious, their childhoods had banished any thoughts of miracles. Shrugging if off for a later thought, she slowly extracts herself from Ward's arms and they both head to the cargo hold.

Before she knows it, the rest of the team are gathering around her giving her last minute hugs and what she thinks are attempts at encouraging smiles. They come out as grimaces. I feel the same.

The sound of the hold being opened soon breaks them apart.

"Agent Coulson," A woman says as she steps into the cargo hold, "Fury sent me to pick up Skye."

"Agent Hill." Coulson says with ease. "Haven't seen you since I've been on the team. Tell me, how are things going down at HQ?"

"If you're asking if Captain Rogers has made an appearance, then the answer is no. He is currently off the grid but is expected to come back soon." Coulson's face falls with unmasked disappointment while May smirks.

Agent Hill looks to be in her early to mid-thirties. Between the blazing SHIELD emblem on her uniform to the similar way she held herself to Fury, Skye could tell that she was high up in SHIELD's food chain.

"You must be Skye, the 0-8-4 Fury spoke of." Hills turns to Skye and holds out her hand.

"Uh, yes, that's me." She accepts Hill's hand shake an

"Well I hate to rush but we are on a tight schedule. Skye, if you could get your things we could be on our way." Hill says briskly before making her way out to the tarmac where an SUV is waiting.

"I guess this is goodbye." Skye says while fighting back tears.

They all envelop her into one last final hug where tears are shed by Fitzsimmons. Before Ward can pull her into another lover's embrace, Coulson interrupts.

"Skye, could I have a word with you."

"Of course AC." She flashes everyone a watery smile. Coulson leads her to the far corner of the cargo hold so they are out of everyone's earshot.

"Skye, I don't know how Fury got all that information about you." Coulson starts, "As far as we know, only you, May, Ward, and myself knew about you being an 0-8-4. The only answers are that there is a mole among us—"

"AC—" Coulson holds up his hand.

"Or Fury has been monitoring us. I suspect, rather I'm hoping, that it's the latter."

"Ward thought the same thing. Truth be told, I think he's being a bit paranoid." She says to diffuse Coulson's suspicions. "Can't say I blame him though, with everything going on."

"And I don't either because I agree with him." There is a short pause in which Coulson just stares at her while she shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Skye," He finally says, "I don't think Fury is relocating you just because you're an object of unknown origin. He's already said that it's to keep an eye on you and that you will continue your training but there is something he isn't telling us." Oh God, please tell me he hasn't figured it out.

"What's more, we are not even allowed to communicate with one another which just goes to show that our suspicions aren't all for nothing." Coulson holds up his hand where a small SAT phone lies nestled in his palm.

"Agent Philip Trust-the-System Coulson!" Skye whispers gleefully despite the current situation. "Are you breaking the rules for little ol' me?"

"Skye I'm serious." He says tersely. "It's for emergencies, just in case. Hopefully you won't have to use it. It'll give me some peace of mind."

Knowing that she cannot and will not use the SAT phone no matter the circumstances, Skye leaps towards him and pulls him into (the millionth of the day) hug. "AC, I-I don't know what to say." She is at a loss for words. Here is the closest person she has ever had to a father who she is leaving to fight the dark evil force that is Hydra disobeying the agency he believes in for her.

"Just stay safe and be careful. I don't know what's going to happen but I hope for your sake that it will be over soon." _You and me both._

"I should probably go." The tears that Skye had previously been holding back are slowly dripping down her face. "I don't want to piss off Hill."

"We will see you when all of this is over."

Coulson walks back over to where the team is waiting while Skye gathers her things into her arms.

"I'll miss you guys." She addresses the team through the lump in her throat. "You were the first people I ever considered to be my family." She scans each member through blurry eyes. Her gaze lingers on Grant a few seconds longer than she wants to admit. For a second something flashes in his eyes as if he wants to tell her something but it's gone the next second.

With one last look, she turns around and walks towards the SUV where Hill is patiently waiting for her. Wiping away the tears, she silently climbs into the vehicle which promptly starts driving along the tarmac.

"It'll be alright," Comes out Hill's surprisingly gentle voice. "Saying goodbye, it will get easier."

 _Funny thing that Fury had said the exact same thing about lying._

 **AN:**

 **Important question: I had originally planned on breaking up the Project Insider story into three parts but I'm considering just putting them all together into one work. I would love to hear your opinions about it because I'm till undecided. Onto a different note, can anyone guess what Ward mouthed? Here's a hint; three words….So sorry that I haven't uploaded for a while. I have been recently become busy with a bunch of things and I had focused most of my writing on the Skyeward one-shot that I mentioned in a couple of my other author's notes. PS, the one shot is up feel free to check it out and leave a review. Follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Love (in the time of Hydra)**

 **~Hannah**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on Project Insider: The Recruitment_

 _With one last look, she turns around and walks towards the SUV where Hill is patiently waiting for her. Wiping away the tears, she silently climbs into the vehicle which promptly starts driving along the tarmac._

" _It'll be alright," Comes out Hill's surprisingly gentle voice. "Saying goodbye, it will get easier."_

Funny thing that Fury had said the exact same thing about lying.

Chapter 6

Skye stares out the window as the car drives on. Part of it is because she doesn't want to meet Hill's stare and the other is that she simply does not want to speak at the moment. She can feel the SAT phone Coulson gave her press against her through her jacket pocket.

"Fury told me everything." Hill breaks the silence. "About the Hydra development. And you."

Skye nods. The only reason Hill knows that she had responded is because of the faint reflection the window had cast.

"I must say, you must be really committed to be doing all of this. From what Fury tells me, you are still training to be an agent."

"Committed isn't the word I would use."

"What would it be?"

"Desperate."

"And why is that?"

Skye turns to face Hill. "I'm desperate to keep my team safe. To make sure that Hydra doesn't gain power again. Desperate to make sure that innocent people don't have to pay for other people's mistakes."

"Whose mistakes would they be paying for exactly?" Hill's voice turns steely.

"SHIELD's. How is it that Hydra has been able to stay within us all these years? It's our mistake for not noticing that there was something going on."

Hill opens her mouth to give a retort but finds none.

"Fury said that I would be continuing my training." Skye says after another pregnant silence. "Who's going to be my S.O?"

"Fury will debrief you on everything you need to now once we get to the Triskelion. It will be a couple more minutes until we get there because he didn't want your team to arrive on the landing roof." Skye cocks an eyebrow. "That would have led to too many questions. We can't take any risks on this." Skye nods in understanding and averts her gaze back to the window.

Soon the view of the main road gives way to a smaller road with two lanes going across the river to meet a small island. Sitting atop the island is a large building.

"Welcome to the Triskelion."

"This is where I'm going to be staying?" Skye asks in awe.

"Not quite." Skye's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Fury will explain everything during the debrief."

Giving a small huff of annoyance at the constant secrecy, Skye gives a nod.

When they enter the main floor of the Triskelion, a small gasp escapes her. Instead of being dark and mysterious like she had expected, Skye is surprised to find that it was actually sort of _normal_ looking. If she didn't know any better she would have thought she had stepped into a bustling bank or business building. All the walls were white and the floors gleamed of white tile while the skylight and various windows made the inside open and inviting. A shiny sculpture of SHIELD's symbol was placed in the middle of the room as if it served as a reminder that this was indeed not a bank.

In and out walked people dressed in suits with the occasional person dressed in Kevlar. However, Skye noticed, everyone seemed to have the slight bulge of a concealed gun on their person.

"This way." Hill calls out to her over the throng. Skye quickly follows her to a set of elevators nestled in an alcove. Once inside, Hill presses the button labelled with a "50".

"State your name and clearance level." A female, monotone voice rings through the speaker.

"Commander Maria Hill, deputy director, level nine."

"What was that for?" Skye asks as the elevator gives a sudden lurch and begins to rise skyward.

"We're on our way to Fury's office." Hill answers as if that itself was an explanation. At Skye's raised eyebrow she continues, "All the higher ups' offices are up there so sensitive intel is often discussed and given so only level eight and up are allowed up there."

"But I'm not level eight, why am I allowed?"

"You will find that you will be the exception of a great number of protocols here."

"Floor 50." Announces the same monotone voice.

Hill and Skye step out of the elevator and into a brightly lit room. The walls are made up of glass that reveal the view of the Potomac. The room itself is spacious and furnished with a holotable similar to the one on the BUS, some chairs, and a mahogany desk. Behind the desk sits Director Nick Fury staring at the large screen on the wall.

"You're here." He rises from his seat. Fury's voice is just as booming and authoritative as Skye remembers.

"Hill, I assume that all went smoothly." Skye bristles. Smoothly was a word for it.

"Yes, sir," Hill responds. "Coulson and his team did not give any trouble."

"And do they suspect anything?"

"I believe that they probably have their suspicions as to how we found out about Skye," She nods over to Skye, "But apart from that, no they do not."

"Good. We cannot let them know any of this."

"Remind me," Skye's looming frustrations boil over. Having to leave the people she thought of as her family, the knowledge that she will be going up against Hydra and Grant's biggest demon, Grant, and just the _secrecy_ of it all. "Just why exactly can't my team know about this? At the very least, why can't Coulson? And how the hell did you even find out that I'm an 0-8-4?"

That last question had been burning in the back of her mind ever since Fury had recruited her.

"If I told Coulson, do you honestly think he would leave it alone? This takes the utmost precedence and discretion. You are the only one who has the best chance at succeeding and is the least at risk, do you think Phil Coulson would have let you take this on?"

"No, he wouldn't." Skye says grudgingly. Coulson, along with the rest of her team, had become fiercely protective of her. Being the youngest of the team and the one with the least amount of experience made her, well, it made her a rookie. Fitzsimmons, one could argue, were just as inexperienced as Skye but they had been at SHIELD for a number of years and were privy to the things that SHIELD and others were capable of. Imagining them finding out that she was currently at the Triskelion about to plan her undercover-op within Hydra gave her a headache and was a topic she wished to avoid for the time being.

"As for finding out about your 0-8-4 status," Fury continues, "The redacted file that you found has an alarm system of sorts on it. The second Coulson started looking through the database for the un-redacted version, we were instantly alerted. That file had not been opened in years and we knew that Coulson had a new consultant who was part of the Rising Tide so we put two and two together."

"Can I see the file?" Skye perks up. Coulson promised that he would help her find answers and here are the people with them right in front of her. All her life she's wondered about who she is and now she might finally get the chance.

"No." Skye can feel her face fall. She doesn't notice that Agent Hill purses her lips and sends a look to Fury. "I'm afraid that the file contains extremely sensitive information that no one can see, at least right now."

"But they're my parents." She says indignantly. "I should have every right to see it."

"I'm afraid you don't. Like I said, it contains sensitive information that no one can know about right now. In the future when the time is right you can see it."

 _When the time is right_ , Skye thinks, _what the hell does that mean?_

Knowing that she will not win, she gives a stiff, "Fine." in response. _Besides, I can always hack into it later._

"We can, however, tell you your last name." Hill interjects. "If anything, we need to. You need a last name and aliases in this case will be far too risky."

Skye fidgets impatiently.

"Johnson. Your last name is Johnson." Hill holds out a file to her.

 _Johnson_ , Johnson, _Skye Johnson, Johnson_ , Skye twirls the name around in her mind. Of all the names that Skye had thought about this hadn't been one of them. But it fits in a way that she can't explain. _Johnson, Johnson, Johnson, I have a name!_

"This," Hill indicates the file. "Is the basics of your cover story. You will notice that we've tried to keep as close to the truth as possible."

 **Name: Johnson, Skye**

 **Age: 24**

 **DOB: 4/18/1989 estimated, exact date is unknown**

 **Family: Unknown**

 **Affiliation: SHIELD, Rising Tide (previously)**

 **Level: 1**

 **Current position: Operations Analyst, training for field**

 **Previous position(s): Consultant and rookie under Agent Phil Coulson**

 **SO: Agent Grant Ward**

 **Notes: Orphan, grew up at St. Agnes Orphanage.**

 **Joined Rising Tide at age 16**

 **Was recruited by Agent Philip J. Coulson as consultant, later rookie**

 **Transferred to Triskelion as result of breach in Fraternization Protocol with Agent Grant Ward (see subsection C, clause 2)**

"You are also technically a Level 8 agent as of now but for the sake of your cover everyone will be under the impression that you are Level 2." Hill adds. "As for your training, it will be overseen by Agent Romanoff."

"Black Widow?!" The Black Widow as in one of the Avengers?" Skye's mouth gapes open.

"Yes. She is aware that you are to be an important undercover operative but the circumstances and mission are unknown to her."

"What exactly is my mission? I know I have to infiltrate Hydra and whatnot, but exactly is it that I have to do?"

Fury walks over to the holotable and Skye and Hill follow.

"Your mission," Fury types in a series of numbers into the key pad of the table, "Is to gain Alexander Pierce's trust and get close to him." A picture of a middle aged man appears on the screen.

"Pierce is the top Hydra agent within SHIELD. Once you gain his trust he will undoubtedly take you under his wing and will introduce you to Hydra." Hill says.

"How are you sure he will do that?"

"Hydra is still recruiting SHIELD agents every day. They mainly try to recruit those who have been injured on missions or those unhappy with the system." _I'm already unhappy with the system_ , Skye flashbacks to the mission Fitz and Ward went on in South Ossetia. "Make them doubt SHIELD and then swoop in with reassurances that Hydra will care for them." Fury spits out bitterly.

"You will gain Pierce's trust by working under Brock Rumlow." Hill answers the question lying at the tip of Skye's tongue. A picture of Rumlow appears on the screen next to that of Pierce. "Rumlow is another Hydra agent in SHIELD. He works directly under Pierce so once Rumlow trusts you Pierce will, too."

 _Great, one more person to crawl into their good graces._

"Just how many Hydra agents are in SHIELD exactly and how many of them do I have to get to trust me?"

"We have a whole file on all the known Hydra agents. Hill will give it to you once this debrief is complete. As for how many of them you need to win their trust, the answer is all of them. No one can suspect you." Skye gulps. "Once you get into Hydra, you will undoubtedly meet Christian Ward. Your main job is to find out what his agenda is and gain intel on Hydra. Bases, important locations, their resources, ops, the identities of other agents."

With a breath of determination Skye nods. Refocussing her attention to her cover story still in her hand she frowns.

"Is it safe to mention so much of the team? Particularly the part about Gr—Agent Ward." If she was ever found out Skye worries that they, specifically him, would be targeted.

"I'm afraid it's necessary. But don't worry, they'll be fine. While you're here with us we are making sure that the team is safe. We're going to be giving them various missions across the world so they're always on the move. If the worst is to happen they'll be hard to track down."

"What would the worst be?" She asks warily.

"That you get in too deep and you become compromised. We might not be able to extract you."

Skye sucks in a breath. She's known this since the second the debrief had started but hearing it out loud…..The reality of it all made it _scary_.

"But since we are giving you carte blanche on this it may not have to happen."

Another deep breath. _It seems I've been doing a lot of those lately._

"How do you even know that Pierce, Rumlow, and Christian will gain an interest in me?"

"Because you're the one that will hurt everyone else the most. Pierce and Rumlow will have the satisfaction of converting Coulson's protégé. And Christian, well he will love the fact that you were in a relationship with his little brother and betrayed him for Hydra." Fury says.

"Fury, its almost ten, we have to wrap this up." Hill looks up from her watch.

"That concludes all for today," Fury turns off the holotable, "Hill, if you could give Johnson the file of all the Hydra agents?"

"Of course." Hill hands her a thick manila folder. "Skye, if you could wait outside for a minute, I have something to discuss the new recruits with Fury. Don't worry, it won't take long."

With a hesitant nod, Skye steps out of the room, clutching the file with white knuckles.

Once the door shuts, Hill rounds on Fury.

"Remind me exactly why we aren't telling her the real reason why Hydra is going to be so very interested in her!"

"Hill, I've already discussed this with you she—"

"Yet I never agreed! She has a right to know!" Hill takes a deep breath to calm herself.

"Sir," She says in a calmer voice, "If what the intel we gathered is true and her father really is involved we need to tell her. If she does manage to get undercover, she will definitely run into him and there will be questions that she won't have the answer to. We cannot send her in blind like this."

"We can and we will." Fury's voice is firm with no room for objections. "I have said this before and I will say it again, I know what I'm doing. She signed up for this willingly and she knows that there are secrets that come with the job even if they are being kept from her."

Hill bites her tongue to stop herself from making another objection.

"Yes, sir." She says stiffly.

 **AN:**

 **I won't able to update next Sunday because I'm going on vacation then and there will be no WiFi and I know that I have not been updating as frequently but my personal life has been very busy as of late but I'm trying my best! Also I changed Skye's age to her being born in 1989 instead of 1988 for this story because later on there's going to be a lot of emphasis on her age so I wanted to make her as young as the show allowed me too and, personally, I don't really understand how the nuns thought she was a year younger when she was dropped off as a baby (insert confused face). I also put that her estimated date of birth is 4/18 (Chloe's birthday) because as of now she doesn't know the actual date yet.**

 **Love in the time of Hydra,**

 **Hannah**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on Project Insider: The Recruitment:_

" _Sir," She says in a calmer voice, "If what the intel we gathered is true and her father really is involved we need to tell her. If she does manage to get undercover, she will definitely run into him and there will be questions that she won't have the answer to. We cannot send her in blind like this."_

" _We can and we will." Fury's voice is firm with no room for objections. "I have said this before and I will say it again, I know what I'm doing. She signed up for this willingly and she knows that there are secrets that come with the job even if they are being kept from her."_

 _Hill bites her tongue to stop herself from making another objection._

" _Yes, sir." She says stiffly._

Chapter 7

On the other side of the door, Skye opens up the lengthy file and thumbs through all the different pages. Most of the people on file are unfamiliar to her, which she finds herself being grateful for, while others spark recognition.

Flipping to the next page, Agent Jasper Sitwell's face stares at her from the file in her hand. Skye's eyes widen in shock. The team often worked with Sitwell and was—still is—someone that Coulson trusted.

 _God, we met him at the HUB, we actually spoke to him, the bastard,_ Skye thinks angrily. _I really should applaud Jemma on shooting him. Too bad it was an ICER._

The door Skye had been leaning against suddenly opens causing her to stumble forward. Quickly regaining her composure, she looks up to see Commander Hill walk out of Fury's office with a fire in her eyes.

"Everything alright with the recruits?" Skye asks tentatively. The amount of times she saw that same look on Coulson's face could be counted on one hand but for each time he was not happy with something. The first time she saw it was when Grant and Fitz had been sent on the South Ossetia mission with no extraction, and the second was when Fury said that she was being transferred.

"Yes," Hill recomposes herself. "Fury's just reminded me of certain protocols that need being looked at. Now if you'll follow me, I'll give you a tour of the Triskelion."

Hill walks over to the elevator and goes through the open doors leaving Skye to follow suit. She presses the button with a ten on it which lights up at the touch.

"The Triskelion is broken up into fifty floors. Level 10 is also the ground floor, its where we entered. It's the main floor so there the cafeteria is there as well as the medical wing, offices, main control room, and security. Below that are the archives and the weapons armory. Next ten floors are the training rooms and the shooting ranges. They all specialize in different areas of training and you'll find most of the recruits there. Then there's the labs above it, operations, and then the top floor where the higher ups have their offices."

The elevator dings and the door opens to the main floor. As if they had never left, agents continue to walk to and from holding their briefcases and guns. They walk out of the elevator and walk across the open floor to the other side and through a wide hallway. Along the way, many of the passing agents give a respectful nod towards Hill.

"This wing is where the cafeteria is located," She points to a large door on their right. Through the small windows, Skye can make out agents milling around the tables and casually conversing. The specialists, however, she could easily tell apart for they were the ones quietly sitting down, eyes always roaming.

As they keep walking, Hill points out the large medical ward and the offices which contrast drastically from one another. Medical is bustling with doctors and nurses ushering patients and pulling the occasional stretcher while the offices are just….offices. To be more precise, Skye observes, they are more like cubicles crammed together with a closed off room in the corner.

"Agent May worked here for a period of time, you know." Hill says at Skye's face of surprise. How can something so normal looking be in somewhere so _abnormal_?

"What? Why _?" May hadn't been in the field in a while_ , she knows, _but the_ Calvary, _on_ desk duty _?_

"After Bahrain happened she requested to be transferred here. It wasn't healthy for her to continue being in the field anyway so I couldn't say no."

"What happened in Bahrain that made her into the Calvary?"

"Don't call her that," Hill says sharply. "And to answer your question, I don't know. I don't even think Phil knows. But whatever did happen there, it changed her."

There is a lapse of silence before Hill continues the tour of the main floor. As they pass the control room, Skye's eyes light up in excitement at all the mainframes and monitors. However, none of that could compare to her reaction upon seeing the IT department; Hill almost had to drag her away so they could move on to the next floor.

They are now in one of the many training rooms observing the new recruits. The shouts of, what Skye can only describe as, "encouragements disguised as incentives" from the trainers ring throughout the room followed by grunts of effort from the recruits.

Out of the corner of her eye, Skye can see Sitwell approaching. Immediately she tenses as does Agent Hill.

"Commander," Sitwell says, "I heard you were with the director. Is there any new missions I should know about?"

Ugh, Skye thinks resentfully, this is one of the people trying to take down something created by good people. To think we trusted the lying bas—

"None that concerns you, Agent," Hill voice is as smooth and calm as ever. One would never know that she too was boiling with anger. "That is, unless you want to take over doing all the paperwork involving the new recruits?"

"I think not, ma'am." Sitwell says with the _fakest_ laugh Skye has ever heard.

"Hold on," Sitwell turns to Skye who manages to mask her disdain in time, "Aren't you the consultant on Coulson's team?"

"Not anymore," Hill answers for her and she lets out a small sigh of relief, "She was transferred here and Fury decided to make her an agent."

"Really?" Sitwell's eyes light up with curiosity and something else that Skye can't place. "Well, welcome to the Triskelion. I'm Jasper Sitwell" He extends his hand which Skye reluctantly takes. "I'm afraid I never got your name."

At seeing Hill give her a small nod, she plasters as much of a convincing smile on her face.

"Skye Johnson, my previous team worked with you briefly on some of our missions." Skye notices that this is the first time she has used her real name. She also can't help but notice that she is telling a Hydra agent of all people first. "I'm afraid that we never had the chance to meet at the HUB those months ago."

"Ah yes, I don't remember seeing you there." He wouldn't have, Skye thinks. He never saw her because her stupid internet nanny at the time prevented her from going into certain areas of the HUB. He would have seen her when she and Jemma had been trying to find out more about the South Ossetia mission but thankfully Simmons had shot him with the ICER.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you, Johnson." With a nod to Hill he turns around and exits the room. When he is finally out of sight, Skye feels her muscles slowly begin to relax.

"I was looking through the file you gave me and I saw that Sitwell is," She looks around, "Well, that he's one of _them_."

"It surprised us, too. Unfortunately there are many others like him. I know it's a shock, he used to work closely with Coulson and he gave your team intel."

"But that's the thing," Skye says quietly, "He gave us intel. And from everything you've just told me, Hydra is using SHIELD by working behind them. How much of that intel was false? How many of the missions we've gone on have been for Hydra?"

"I honestly don't know. We've been trying to limit their access to ops but it's hard to prevent them from it without arousing suspicion."

"Simmons, the biochemist on the team, she shot him with an ICER when we went to the HUB." Skye says proudly.

"I know, I got an email from him saying that I should court martial her." Hill says with a smirk. "Best thing I had heard that day. Remind me to give her my regards."

"Speaking of regards, why aren't I allowed to speak with my team?"

"Communications of SHIELD quinjets and the like are being closely monitored by Hydra. When you finally gain Pierce's trust and you are inside Hydra they'll know that you were in close communication with them. They'll doubt you and your loyalty and you'll be compromised."

The SAT phone Coulson gave her, an ever present reminder of those she left, feels heavier in her pocket.

"How deep inside SHIELD are they exactly?"

"Deep. There's at least one member of Hydra in each department. Things have been pretty quiet the last couple of weeks so we suspect that they're planning something big. That's why we need you, Skye. To help stop them once and for all." Hill breaks their gaze and beckons Skye to follow her down the hallway once more.

Skye sucks in a breath and hurries to keep up with her. Ignoring the recruits who are blissfully unaware of them she asks for the millionth time to herself

 _Can I really do this, can I really fool all of these people, all of these trained agents?_

"So where are you taking me next?" Skye breaks the seriousness in the air.

"Your apartment."

"My apartment?" Skye had never given any thought as to where she would be lodging for the next weeks to come. She had just assumed that they would put her in some bunker somewhere.

"Yes, we couldn't very well have it look like you came out of nowhere."

Xx Linebreaker xX

After a short drive, Skye finds herself standing in what will now be her new home for the time being. It was spacious with a simple open floor plan that contained a small kitchen and living room. One hallway led to a bedroom and bath while another hallway led to what Skye assumed was either a guest room or office space

Agent Hill had left a few minutes earlier to let Skye familiarize herself with the apartment. . All of her things had been stacked neatly in the center of the room next to the simple furnishings where Skye promptly plopped herself on. Even though the place had been well furnished, she couldn't help but notice that everything seemed so _naked_. There was nothing to suggest that a person had lived there.

Upon closer inspection of the apartment, Skye found that the other hallway led to an office contained a desk with a state of the art computer propped upon it, the refrigerator was fully stocked, and much to her mortification, a gun-not an ICER-lay lying in one of the drawers in her bedroom.

With a sigh that showed she had accepted her new life, Skye began to strip out of her outer clothes so that she could just sleep. She knew it was only noon but she was just so tired. When her jacket drops to the floor, it lets out a loud thump that echoes in the bare room. Puzzled, she crouches next to the jacket and extracts the source of the heavy noise; the SAT phone.

Skye bites her lip and stares at it for what seems like hours until getting up with the SAT phone in hand. She is about to throw it at the wall to destroy all evidence of it until something stops her.

 _Wait, you may not use it to contact Coulson but you might need it. Just in case._

And with reluctance and a final stare, she opens a drawer from the dresser across her bed and places the one reminder of her old life deep inside it. It doesn't fail to cross her mind that it sits right next to the gun.

 **AN: So I haven't updated in a while and for that I am so so so sorry. I get really bad writers block that leaves me in a slump 24/7 and on top of that I am trying to focus on school. I don't know when the next update will be but just know that I do not want to give up on this story.**

 **Love (in the time of Hydra),**

 **Hannah**


End file.
